


Who Said Chats Had More Game Than Paons?

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is my self insert, DJWifi, Day 9, F/M, I realized this after I fell in love with my version of Nino, In which we are all Alya, Mentions of Volpina, My boi is back, a lot of how I write her is based off of me, it's you, or more specifically, so you could say it was a self conscious thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: The Peacock had been in the Parisian underground for a few years now, but when a certain blogger gets caught up in a robbery, he can stay hidden from her (and ultimately the media's) eye no longer.





	Who Said Chats Had More Game Than Paons?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting since the middle of July to post this one. Did I mention I love Nino? I originally wanted this to take place when they were 18, but MIACPAA won't allow it. So, here's a kind of updated timeline:  
> 6- Chat gets the ring/meets Mari (Chapter 1)  
> 13- Chat and Mari get caught by Nino (Day 8)  
> 14- Nino gets the peacock miraculous (since he's shrouded in mystery, the story will never actually tell you when he gets it)  
> 14- Marinette gets the earrings/ Adrien starts public school/ Alya moves to Paris (The very end of Chapter 3)  
> 17- LadyNoir reveal (chapter 13)  
> 18- Volpina and Queen Bee receive their miraculous (I haven't wrote that yet...hmm)  
> 18- secret (Day14)  
> 19-Miraculous Four is made (LB Chat, Volpina, and Queen Bee)  
> 21- This fic and eventual Miraculous Five  
> 22- secret (Day 20)  
> 23-Miraculous 5 big reveal (day 22)  
> I might order everything in september...
> 
> Did I mention that Nino beat the fuck out of puberty? Bc in this fic, he did.  
> also he doesn't need glasses in the suit

**Foxy Lady:** nino whre r u?

\---

Alya walked up to the register to pay for her tea. She was supposed to meet Nino here for their dinner date.

He wasn't late. She was just early and wanted to know his location.

A sudden noise caused her to look up from her phone. 

“Empty the register!”

The screams were instantaneous. There was another person blocking the door so no one could leave. She cursed herself for arriving early. If she had been on time, she could've transformed.

She knew she wasn't supposed to do anything crazy while a civilian, but she had to do something.

She got up, “tripped,” and spilled her tea all over the guy sticking up the register.

He turned to her, furious. “You little brat!” He raised his hand to hit her, and she went to into a defensive stance.

He swung, but he never touched her.

There was a sudden rush of blue and purple feathers. 

_Feathers?_ Alya thought. 

The feathers disappeared, and in their place was a hand.

The hand was connected to a male in a blue super suit. Much like Ladybug and Chat Noir’s. Much like hers...

It was mostly blue, with green accents. He was covered in blue, green, and purple feathers. His mask was a beautiful blue that faded into purple and adorned with the same feathers as the ones on his suit, Three on each side of his face. 

Was that glitter? His feathers seemed to be covered in a very thin layer of glitter, probably there to catch people's eyes. The glitter seemed to make his golden eyes shimmer with mischief.

Even if she didn't know who he was already, the feathers’ indistinct shape gave him away.

He was the elusive Peacock. The hero had just reemerged with a new look. Male. Teenager. Cute too, apparently. No one ever mentioned he was cute.

She stopped her thoughts dead in her track. She had her own cute boy. She didn't need to be wrapped up in some love square like Marinette. Cute boys be damned.

The Peacock spoke. His voice was as warm as his eyes and Alya needed to pinch herself.

“Dude, it's 2017... You still think it's okay to beat on females?” 

The guy opened his mouth, but Alya was no longer listening. She backed up out of their way, and did what any good journalist would. She pulled out her phone and recorded the new hero as he dealt with the guy.

After the cops had taken the robbers away, Alya pulled her phone back out, and went in for an exclusive. “Excuse me, Mr. Hero?”

He turned to her and smiled. “Hey you're the girl who threw her tea on the guy!” She blushed, had she been that obvious? “You okay?”

“Of course. If I can get decent footage of every akuma attack, a little robber wouldn't do any real damage.” She softened her voice. “Thanks, for the assist.”

He chuckled. “You're funny.” Her face flushed and he smirked.

“No, but really, thanks for saving me back there.”

“Don't worry about it. Anything for the owner of the Ladyblog.”

“You known about that?” She was suddenly aware of the camera, still recording, in her hands

He laughed. “Of course! It's only the best blog in Paris.” He leaned in close, like he was sharing a secret, and looked at the camera. “Between you and me, It'd be an honor to get on the site.” He flashed the camera a million watt smile, and gods above he was made for this. She almost swooned. Almost.

“Well, Peacock, today's your lucky day.” She launched into her questions. “What’s your superhero name?”

“I haven't decided for sure, but Le Paon sounds good.”

“Well, Paon, how long have you been on the Parisian scene?”

“A while now. I've mostly flown under the radar. This is actually the most attention I've gotten.”

She smirked, “Well you're welcome. Any one who saves me is going on the blog. Super or not.”

He flashed that smile again, this time to her and not the camera. “Good to know.”

She rolled her eyes. “So why haven't you joined up with the Miraculous Four? You have to admit Miraculous Five sounds better.”

“It does, yeah, but I don't know. I'm not trying to mess up their dynamic. If they approached me, then maybe, but I don't want to just barge in and be all ‘let me join,’ you know?”

She nodded, making a note of that. “Anything else you want to say to all of Paris?”

“Yeah, hopefully I'll be with the rest of the heroes soon, I look forward to protecting Paris with the best of them, so be on the lookout!” He smirked again. “And to the illustrious Volpina, this dork is coming for his foxy lady.”

Her eyes widened as she flipped the camera around. “Well you heard it here first, there's a new face on the block, and he's got his eyes on our very own Volpina. Sorry girls and guys, maybe the next male hero will be even cuter, but between me and all of you, I doubt it. Until next time!” She hit stop and put away her phone.

“So, is it the blue? Or is it the glitter that's getting you? It's the glitter isn't it? I thought Dusuu was joking about people digging the glitter, but it's working.”

She flushed. “So you mean to tell me that behind this hunk of a hero, is my music loving dork? You could've just told me.”

He smirked. “Maybe, yeah, but then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to flirt with you on camera.”

“Yeah what was all of that about? And how did you know I was Volpina?” She was grateful for the fact that it was night. She didn't want to move and break the atmosphere around them, and she's glad all the civilians had left.

“Well it was either you or Nathaniel, but Volpina’s not as scrawny, thank God.”

She snorted. “Well this explains all the flirting, no one but my boyfriend would ever flirt with me over my camera.”

He grabbed her hand. “You really think that if I wasn't already dating you that I wouldn't flirt with you? Your name in my phone is Foxy Lady for a reason, Babe. Because the first time I saw you, the first thought on my mind was,” He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. “‘Wow, what a fox.’”

She laughed and turned her hand so it rested on his cheek. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She rested her forehead against his, suddenly glad he was taller than her by only a few centimeters. “It's you. It has to be. No one else would make such a dumb joke. Except Chat, but luckily, LB keeps him in check.”

He smirked. “It better be me. You were getting awfully flustered back there.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, you shiny nerd.”

He laughed, “I knew it was the glitter.”

\---

 **Dork❤:** im on the way babe dont worry  
**Dork❤:** imma be there just in time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no he's hot...
> 
> I love them so much. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I keep forgetting what i need to put here
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
